when one is gone the other hurts
by leggomygreggo2
Summary: Natasha realises she loves Clint when he is compromised and tortured. can they save him? or will he give up all hope?


I absolutely love The Avengers and the whole Hawkeye/Clint and Black widow/Natasha relationship so I thought why not? And I have decided to write this one-shot J This is my first avengers fan fiction so please be nice J the other characters will also feature in this too J  
I do not own the avengers sadly L

Clint POV:  
Pain. Agonising pain, Was all I felt as I waited, waited to fade away, into darkness and to death, until I breathed my last breath, and I would be no more. My mission was to kill the leader of a drug dealing business, but it turned south and I was compromised, and soon I found myself tied to a chair, tortured for answers I knew I would never give. I had been there for a total of 6 days, and my body ached and it felt like fire constantly licked at my skin. I felt weak both physically and mentally, the thoughts constantly ran through my head _How did I let myself be captured? Why am I so weak? How am I even part of the avengers? Will the others bother saving my ass this time? _ The first three days I coped, belief in my team and the hope of them getting me out of my situation kept me going, it was only towards the fourth day that hope started to fade and I felt myself giving up on my team. On the fifth day my body really started to give up, nobody had come for me not even Natasha, it hurt but I finally realised they don't really need me all I do is mess up any way. That night after my captures beat me, after I knew no one was around to see me, I let the tears fall, they fell in a rhythmic continuation until I let myself slip into darkness and into unconsciousness, the extent of the past 5 days of nonstop torture had finally took its toll on my body. The next day I had no fight left in me and my body slumped forward, and at that moment I had given up entirely. I didn't even lift my head as I heard the door shut and close, I knew it only was my torturers back in an attempt to get answers. So when I heard the familiar, female voice shouts  
"Oh my god Clint!"  
My head shot up in shock and there she was running towards me, and the hope, love and relief and the fight I thought was gone came back to me. _Natasha. My Natasha._ I think.

Natasha POV:  
Five days of searching. Five days and no leads on were Clint was. Five days of hurting inside, with him gone I felt a massive hole missing in my heart. Five days of crying to myself, grieving the loss of my partner. Five nights sleeping in his bed, the scent of him, lulling me to sleep. The others think he's dead but I know him and he wouldn't give up without a fight, and definitely without my permission. I kept going, searching for answers, clues anything, determined to find him, so he could fill the empty part of my heart I didn't know he had claimed over the years. I walked into S.H.I.E.L.D the next day and, instead of the sympathetic looks I had gotten used to since the announcement that Clint had been compromised, hope and optimism filled their faces instead. As I walked into Fury's office I spotted Steve, Tony, and Bruce stood around Fury's desk, alongside Fury was Phil, I walk in and say  
"what's going on?"  
"We have found were Barton is" Fury announces.  
"Well why are we still here? Let's go!" I nearly shout  
"Natasha slow down, we need a plan, Clint is alive, and he can survive a couple of hours longer when we plan how we are going to get him out." Steve says it in a emotionless tone, and along with the words he said it made something inside me snap.  
"How can you say that? Do you even care?"I shout  
"Nat-"he starts but I cut him off  
"I don't give a shit, he's my partner! And he saved my life more times then I can count! He's always been there for me! He might not have any longer, and we have no idea what he has been through! I love him. And I'm going to get him now, whether you guys come or not!" by the end I was shaking, my breathing erratic.  
"Natasha calm dow-" tony starts  
"don't tell me to calm down, I need him! I can't live without him anymore! I...I..." I stutter before the tears fall and I crumble to the floor, sobbing. After a couple I felt arms go around my shoulders, i look up to see Bruce, who has said nothing the whole time.  
"Bruce...I just want him back"  
"I know we will, come on. Were leaving now."  
"What!? Bruce what-"  
"Natasha's right we know he's alive now but if we wait he might not be, its Clint were talking about here and you know that these thugs will want to know who sent him, and what do you think he will say? Nothing because he wouldn't risk our lives, especially Natasha, we need to go now."  
"Fine what's the plan?" Steve says  
"Me and Natasha will go find Clint while you and Bruce, keep the guards distracted, then we get the hell out of there." Tony says. The others soon agree as well as fury and Phil.  
"well come on then! Suit up!" Steve says as we run out to change into our suits, and soon were on our way to save him, to finally have him back.  
In less than 30 minutes our car pulled up outside a warehouse, we jump out and silently we make our way to the entrance of the warehouse.  
"Okay. Let's move. On the count to three, Steve and Bruce distract the guards, we'll find Clint" he says and adds "1...2...3...go!" and Steve and Bruce runs into the warehouse as tony and i make our way around the warehouse. Soon we found door and i kick it open, i look around and see no guards around so I signalled for tony to follow. We check every room making sure to keep quiet, I was losing hope as every door opened was empty, I looked through another door when I heard:  
"Nat here!"  
I run into the room, and i gasp at the sight I see, Clint was slumped forward, his head down.  
"Oh my god Clint" I heard myself shout as I run as his head rose. As soon as I got to him I wrapped my arms around him as tears fell onto his shoulders soaking his ruined shirt.  
"Nat" I hear him whisper  
"I thought you were dead" I say and I hug him tighter until he moans of pain. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, were are you hurt?"  
"I'm okay. Just please get me out of this damn seat" he says  
"okay" I reply as I reach behind him and cut the rope restraining him, and all of a sudden he slumps forward catch him and cut the ropes around his ankles, I rub his ankles and his wrists while he leans his head on my shoulder. After 10 minutes he says he's okay to go, and I help him up. He wobbles as he walks to Tony, my hands were on his waist to balance his as tried to get his legs to work again, as soon as we get to the door tony turns and lets out a breath of relief as soon as he sees Clint.  
"Thank god. I would bro hug you but we really need to go." He says which makes Clint let out a chuckle that turns into a grimace as pain washes over his face.  
"Ouch, don't make me laugh" he says  
"sorry" tony says as we start to walk to where we came from, tony in front me in the back. Soon our escape door came into sight, as tony opens it Clint turns around, he was about to talk when shock crosses his face. I'm about to ask him what was wrong when he shoved me out the way and a knife narrowly misses my arm, I hit the floor and turn to see Clint kick the knife out of the man's hand, and in seconds the unknown man was on the floor. Dead.  
"Mission successful" Clint says as he tries to catch his breath  
"what?"  
"He was the leader." He says.  
"Come on before any more unwanted people try to kill us" tony says as he walks through the door. We make our way to the front of the warehouse, the sounds of fighting becoming louder. As we got there we saw Steve take out the last of the guards, as Bruce who is still in hulk mode turns back to himself. They both turn and spot us, and soon enough we were on our way home.

Clint POV:  
After the fight in which I killed the leader, my ribs a started to burn and it became harder to breath. I was glad once I was sat in a car, my body exhausted, as I felt my eyes flutter closed, and my head felt heavy as I rested it on Natasha's shoulder, and then came the darkness, not the bad kind of darkness but the comforting darkness of sleep.  
When I open my eyes the first thing I see is bright lights, then I hear the steady _beep_ of a machine, I then realise I'm in hospital. I groan as it try to sit up, and the pain hit me, this seemed to have awoken the weight on my arm, I look over and see the perfect face of Natasha. Her eyes widen when she sees I'm awake and soon I found myself in her embrace.  
"Clint" she whisper's and pulls back "Clint...I have to tell you...urmm"  
"what?" I ask " is there anything wrong? Are you ok-"I was silenced when I felt her lips on mine, I freeze for a second but as soon as I came to my senses, I kiss back. After a while she pulls back and leans her forehead on mine.  
"Clint I love you that are what I needed to tell you. I was so scared when you got compromised I thought I would lose you...I can't lose you. Please don't leave me again." She says and I lean in and kiss her again before replying  
"I'm sorry, I won't ever leave again. I love you too, so much." I say as we kiss again, and soon I felt my eyes droop and I hear her say  
"go to sleep Clint we can talk more later" she says  
"you need to sleep too, you look tired"  
"I will"  
"what on that hard seat?"  
"Where else am I going to sleep?"  
"With me. I know you've been sleeping in my bed, just like you do every time I'm away."  
"How do you know I do that?"  
"My bed smells like you, every time I get back from a mission. So what's the difference in sleeping on this bed with me?"  
"okay whatever" she says and adds "budge"  
I move over and feel the bed dip as she lied down next to me "I don't want to hurt you" she says  
"I'll be fine, just come here" I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and she cuddles into me, her head on my chest and soon her breathing evened out as she fell into slumber, the rhythmic up and down of her chest soothed me to sleep.

Tony POV:  
I walked through the hospital halls, towards Clint's room, As I got there the sight I saw made me smile, Natasha was curled into Clint's side as they both slept. I took out my phone and quickly snapped a photo of them both and sent it to everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D, except for Fury of course.

Thanks for reading J please take the time to review it means a lot J also review if you think I should right more Clintasha fic's.  
- leggomygreggo2


End file.
